Black Shadow: Red Dawn
by Hurricane wolf
Summary: How far is a person willing to go in order to protects everything that one holds dear? Senya knows she would go far, more further from what she ever knew. Full summary inside. OcxItachi
1. Chapter 0: Prelude

**Summary:** How far is a person willing to go in order to protects everything that one holds dear? Senya knows she would go far, more further from everything she ever knew. She will become a criminal, traitor and their biggest disgrace, just to keep them safe. However, how long can she keep her secret safe? How long can she ignore the dark whispers? Is she going to be able to keep herself in the light, or will her own darkness devour her? Follow my OCs life and find out, what a human heart is capable to contain before it reaches its limits and breaks apart.

M rated because of swearing, violence, lemons...

Rewritten version.

**Authors note**: Little different then the original version and with pairing this time. Hope you will like it :).

**Disclaimer**: do not own Naruto. But, Sangaku and other OC characters are mine J

* * *

**Black Shadow: Red Dawn**

_Book 1_

Chapter 0: Prelude

* * *

In a time, far different from the one that people know now, endless war and loss dominated the ninja world.

Battles were won and lost, alongside many precious lives.

Peace was a fool's wish.

Ninja villages did not existed yet, only Clans that lived on their own Lands. Alliances were forged and betrayed, some holding tight while others were never made.

While the endless bloodshed continued, there were clans that wanted to stop the violence and settle down.

Knited together in a time of death and pain the Ookami, Wasume, Tsiro, Obiro and Chika clan were known as "The 5 Clans". Allies for as long as they existed they began turn a dream into reallity.

To form their own village and find peace.

At the time when they planned to fulfill their dream, the Clan Wars were raging for manny generations with each being more brutal than the last. Seing where the fghting and losses were leading tham, they knew that they had to do something or perrish with the dying winds.

They were thorns in many eyes even though the Five Clans were small, but their strength was great and their secrets even bigger.

The Ookami clan was among the strongest and most flexible in skill. Their skills in Fuinjutsu could rival with that of the Uzumaki clan, yet unlike with the Izunuka, the two clans were in good relations and they shared their skills to a certain degree.

For generations their Okanins, wolf-ninja partners, were stronger, larger and smarter than any Izunuka dogs with their bond stronger, as the Okami members saw their partners as more than mere animals that followed them because of blind loyalty. It wasn´t unusual that a ninja would commit suicide when their partner perrished in battle.

During his youth, Torio Ookami, heir and son of the current clan leader, was a patient and brilliant mind as he was different from the rest of his clan members. At the time, the Ookami clan was settled in a forest that would vanish in years, but the woods made good shelter for the man and their beasts at that time.

The Ookami clan was always a clan of tradition and great pride,

and even greater ambition.

An ambition that would set the 5 Clans on the road of great trial.

At some point in the past, the members of the Wasume(Forgoten eyes) clan were members of the elite Uchiha Clan, but for an unown reason some could not awake their famous bloodline. The "true" Uchiha saw them as a disgrace to the clan, even when those individuals showed great skills in the field of Genjutsu that those who possessed the Sharingan had not.

Eventually the outcasts abandoned the Uchiha clan fearing for their lives and eventually formed a clan of their own after what they wanished from the scene, fearing that the Uchiha clan would hunt tham down because they _were_ Uchihas. During their annonymous wander they had run into the Ookami clan and decided to stick with their new ally.

The Obiro clan was famous for their Kenjutsu. Its members were once Samurai that started seeking new life.

The Tsiro clan was known for their information gathering and assassination skills. Their Kage no Maji, or Shadow Dance was a formidable technique that only the best members of Uchiha and Hyuga clan managed to see threw.

The Chika clan was known for their medical skills, both for healing and in battle. They were strong warriors with precise chakra control.

There 5 Clans were in a tight alliance for many years and they lived close to each other, always ready to aid their allies and friends. Bonds were tightened with marriage and the 5 became inseparable, where one was seen the others were close by and despite their small numbers the clans were thriving and their abilities respected.

With time, the old generation was changed with the new younger, that harbored different ideas and ideals.

Under the new leadership, The 5 Clans came to an agreement to form their village deep within a forrest forbiden and unown to Human kin. Their new territory and future safe havern provided by a new and secretly ally who were in good faith with the Ookami clan.

The Legend of the Sangaku Village was born.

The Kinshi Forest or Forbidden forest was an area unknown to any Human, as the Yama wolves ruled it and every Human who dared to enter it never returned alive. Yama wolves were proud creatures who didn´t medled with the Humans. But a flash of luck changed the fate ot The 5 Clans forever.

Tsuneo, the young Clan head of the Wasume clan, with the help from their new ally set an powerful Genjutsu over the whole forest and made it impossible for anyone to find its way when inside. Even the most powerful of the Uchiha couldn't see threw the unknown Jutsu that was many years later called by his name, thus honoring him.

The village itself was built deep inside the mountain that surounded the village. To keep it away from whomever might pass the Genjutsu that lingered in the Forbidden forest below, Tsuneo showed his skills yet again and with help of Torio's Fuinjutsu, the two comrades set up a powerful barrier that went around the village creating a sphere-shaped barrier, Eien no Tama, the Eternal Sphere. Special tattoo seals were designed that allowed individuals to enter and leave the barrier and pass the illusion infested forrest below.

Years passed and the village grew while the Clan wars were slowly comming to their end but Konoha had yet to be formed. They didn't leave their new sanctuary of the Kinshi forest much, thus allowing themselves to be forgotten by the Outside world and the Forbidden forest became the place of old tales that talked about ancient monsters that protected its land.

The forest itself lay deep within the Fire country, a 3-day run from Konoha, but no one in the whole Konoha or world never knew about it´s neighbors.

Living in isolation, the people lived in harmony with the nature and trained hard to sharpen and perfect their skills, here and then showing themselves in the Outside world to deal with business. It was a peaceful life for many years.

One day their past striked back.

42 years after the village was formed, its first leader, Torio was killed.

With his death an evil was born. Some say it was an ancient demon, others a spirit from the Kinshi forest who seaked revenge.

The demonic wolf was as black as the night itself and at night it became the shadow itself, looming in the woods, its red eyes searching for something it may lost. No one knew what it was, as its body looked as black fire that burned its soul in slow agony.

Its howls of anger and sorrow echoed through the Kinshi forest for weeks, strenghening the old tales that kept Outsiders away from the forest and few people too much curious…

The people of the Sangaku village let the seeming injured animal alone, the Kinshi forest had many mysterious beasts that lived in there longer than the village existed and the beasts ignored its human neighbors as the humans did likewise. The beast was left alone in his suffering, while the humans prayed for his suffering to stop. Eventually it did, but the same night it attacked the village.

The legend of Kage, The Shadow that refused to leave this world until its goal was fulfilled, was born in hatred and agony.

Sangaku has been never the same.


	2. Chapter 1: The Pact

**Summary:** How far is a person willing to go in order to protects everything that one holds dear? Senya knows she would go far, more further from what she ever knew. She will become a criminal, traitor and disgrace, just to keep them safe. However, how long can she keep her secret safe? How long can she ignore the dark whispers? Is she going to be able to keep herself in the light, or will her own darkness devour her?

M rated cecause of swearing, lemons, violence...

Rewritten version. Recomend rereading, because of the change that will make sence in the next chapter, which will be out in a few days.

**Disclaimer**: do not own Naruto. But, Sangaku and other OC characters are mine

* * *

**Black Shadow: Red Dawn**

_Book 1_

Chapter 1: The Pact

* * *

Nowadays Sangaku is a secluded and secretive ninja village that doesn't answer to a Daimyo, like Konoha and most ninja villages do. It was tried million times, to somehow encourage the village to swear its loyalty to the Daimyo, but all attempts were in vain.

Some might try with force, but for once, it proved to be impossible. Although Sangaku was formed over 150 years ago and is older than Konoha, no one knew where the Village is located. In addition, Sangaku was just too strong for a direct approach.

The most important key was that nothing is known about the village strength or how big it is. But it is a known fact that Sangaku is on the top of the Ninja Underground, a big web of information Intel and bounty checks, as well as the source of the Black Missions, type of missions that one couldn't ask an „Normal" Shinobi village to do, who has a Daimyo to answer. Politics was Sangaku´s hearthbeat.

Attacking such a village, even if one knew where it was, would be a suicidal act, so Sangaku was left alone. In result, it was shown respect that it truly deserved and its ninjas were acknowledged as strong and honorable.

There weren't many villages like Sangaku but they exist. Ninjas from villages who don't have a Daimyo above them were called Ronins, ninjas who chose for themselves whom will they serve and for how long.

Forming a headquarters outside the village, Sangaku was able to find a new source of money income. Mentioned Black missions, who included assassination of highly important people of the ninja world, spying, etc. In the past, Sangaku had a shaky alliance with Konoha, despite the bad blood from the time of the Clan wars, but the treaty ended few years ago.

The Eien no Tama held still strong as well as Tsuneo's Genjutsu threw the Kinshi forest, thus keeping the village hidden and safe. The village had grown in size and numbers and many buildings and shrines were built to respect their ancestors.

One of the buildings was the Shinsie horu, The Sacred Hall, where the village meetings were held and where the statues of the Sangaku funders stud high and proud, watching over their legacy that they fought for and where they wondered, where did it go wrong, as the village wasn't the same as it used to be.

When did it become full of secrets and betrayal...?

It was just a matter of time before its secrets backfire at the whole village.

* * *

Shinsie horu, The Sacred Hall, a big one-room building that houses the massive statues of the Sangaku Founders. The statues were made out the red stone that the Akayama Mountain was made from and the size of them was 4 times of the human height.

The statues were placed in a circular position so that, from the point of the statue, every table that represented a clan could be seen. Each clan had a long traditional low table. Those tables were reserved for the Clan head and his wife, its heir, the Elders and for Kage's Jinchuriki in the Ookami clan's case. The area reserved for the Ookami clan was a little bigger, as the Okanins participated as well.

In front of the clan tables was another smaller one, designed for... special quests.

Behind the tables, stud the statues from each founder. Every bit of details was perfectly cawed in the stone and touching them was highly forbidden. They were made exactly how the scrolls told that they looked like, wearing clothes that was wore at that time and with stem and critical expressions.

The most impressive was the Statues regarding the Ookami clan. In the middle was Torio Ookami, the first to ever tame a Yama wolf, wearing his battle kimono that was written he wore. His expression was stern and calculating. On his left was Akabi that looked in front of him with dangerous eyes and growling threatening, ready to pounce at any time. On Torio's right stud Kurobi and she looked with calm intelligent eyes that she always looked with, the scrolls told.

Such was the beauty and size of the Shinsie horu, as it was from the moment it was built. Currently it housed a very important meeting that concerned the whole village, thus every one who was allowed to, was present.

"No-o, I refuse!" a 13 year old redhead protested, refusing to act by the wishes of the clan Elders and her father, the Ookami clan head and Sangaku's leader.

"This is not something where you can voice your thoughts, Senya." Hiroshi said in a calm voice, but was displeased by his daughter's behavior.

"I don't care! I will never…!" she yelled, but got shut by her father's hard gaze and change of his usual calm expression. "Enough! It is already decided and the topic is closed" Senya knew that she had overstepped her boundary and that she _should_ have thrown herself on the floor, _begging_ for forgiveness, but what is too much was too much, even for her usually calm and accepting nature.

Her lips pursed together, making a thin line of displeasure. Senya looked over at her oldest brother, silently asking for his support, but found him looking down at his lap, avoiding her gaze. "I hate you!" she closed her eyes while yelling this out, and she stud up from the lone table that was in front of the other 5.

She ignored her father's angry yell, as she ran out from the hall, knowing that she will regret her actions later. The young redhead ran through the compound, toward her room. She did it unnoticed, as she didn't want anyone to see her crying. Apparently, she was unable to do such actions…

The strong feeling of being weak filed her being. She knew, deep down, that she was everything but weak, but the doupt was always present.

First Yin, her Ookanin died on a mission and know… This. The young redhead slammed the door of her bedroom shut, ignoring everyone who might have seen or heard her. She buried her face into the pillow, the soft object muffling her frustrated scream and a curse that came after it.

´_That wasn't one of yours most brightest moves_´ A deep voice rang in her mind. It was the kind of the voice you should probably not listen to.

´_Tell someone who cares… Spare me the alpha crap. You hate him more than I ever will, so don't even bother, Kage_´ She heard the beast grunt in approving way. ´_You do have a good point..._´ The 10-tailed wolf demon mussed, pulling himself on the edge of his tenants mind, waiting for his opportunity.

Threw her whole life, Senya did what she was told to do and more. She went above everyone's expectations and made her clan proud, not uttering a complain once, until know, that is.

She became the tool they wanted, the Keeper of their village's safety and secret, she became the Ultimate Weapon.

Everything was just perfectly fine, at first. She had respect and the whole glory that a Jinchuriki could ever get.

The world believed that there were just 9 Bijuus, but they were wrong. There were 10 of them, Kage being the strongest. He wasn't _actually_ one himself, Senya would always describe it to herself. Kage always felt… different, but his strength was justified. Sangaku did realize the need to keep his existence a secret and it proved to be an impossible task in the past, but things seemed to be forgotten with effort and given time.

Kage wasn't something that one would want to deal with, but Senya found a way to do it in a less painful way. Trapped in a big cage and cut from the outside world, Senya always saw Sangaku as a prison. She thought that the beast that resided in her must feel the same, or even worce. It was her best guess anyway.

Taking a gamble no one else before her wanted to take, Senya made a simple proposal to the demon sealed inside her body.

Strength for senses.

Giving him access to her senses, the beast would let her easier access to his chakra. Senya learned fast that nothing hurt more than the hot and black chakra of the strongest Wolf Demon.

She never gave her idea a wining chance, but the demon agreed, to her and others surprise. The unlikely trio formed a formidable team and they started to form something of a mutual bond that soon grew into something... special.

This was years ago and since then Senya's strength bloomed. Under the guide of her father, Senya Ookami quickly became a name to be afraid of.

She lived a perfect life and she leaned that nothing that involved her was perfect.

Like by domino effect, Yin´s death was the first little peace that caused Senya's world to fall apart.

Nothing was ever the same after that dreadful day… the pitiful looks, words of sorry that were hollow as her being, the always-present nightmares and sleepless nights made Senya eventualy snap. Years already passed, but the loss will haunt her forever.

It was the first and only time that she lost control over her demon, her pain and suffering were somehow too much for Kage to silently bear anymore, but the only thing that got hurt that night were rocks.

When she woke up the next day, Senya Ookami swore on her name that she'd get stronger, much stronger so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain of loss anymore. With that in mind, she started to train, harder than ever before. Not because of the council, nor her father but herself.

She did become stronger, but the suffocating pain was still there, drowning her, leaving her in even more agony with every passing day.

No one couldn't understand her, no one dared to try. The Clans biggest Taboo, drilled in every bodies mind, just as blindness was in every Uchiha´s. One just doesn't talk about it, it's easier to pretend that it doesn't exists, even they were well aware that their partners could be killed in action every time when they leave the safety of their village.

As for those who experience it, there was just one thing that they could do to ease their pain. Senya didn't knew, whenever she was to weak, or if something else enabled her, but she was unable to take her own life. She always felt as if there was something more that awaited her, a destiny, a meaning that she will understand when the time would be right. That was what she childisly wanted to belive into...

Left alone, Senya quickly started doubting her own choice and life. She missed him, just remembering his name made her shiver in terror, she needed him, his soft grey fur. He looked like an overgrown Husky and there was no other wolf who looked like him. He was unique and very much dead, forever out of her reach. His presence will never calm her down after she wakes up from a terrifying nightmare that shoved her every of her fears come true, nor will he be there to cool the tears and bruises from her brutal training and the burns caused by Senya´s chakra.

Those were agonizing months… and they left Senya wondering why did the demons taunts started to grew silent, his mean comments of her weakness became a thing of her dark past. She felt him, watching her while seemingly being lost in his own world. That, or she just became numb. Senya wondered why didn't he attempt to flee, not even once and he could have so easily… just a weak lazy push and he´d be free to do what he always did when he came out.

Senya realized that he wouldn't try this time and she quickly stopped thinking about that. He too was a wolf… he lost someone special in the past and became that he was the Kage, a shadow of his own past. The feeling that he was different from what the stories grew bigger. They were, almost… the same.

Senya sensed him paying attention as an idea came to her mind; he saw it as well because the bond they shared. He commented nothing, but Senya felt his presence, watching her from the back of her mind, searching in her something that only he knew, seeing something that only he recognized.

It was risky and utterly stupid. The biggest idiocy that her mind ever produced, but she needed, _had_ to do it. She took the gamble again and stepped inside the beasts den. Literally.

She was told that, as Kage´s Jinchuriki, her life was that of without much choice. An incurable disease would eventually kill her, if someone wouldn't do it before, or if she wouldn't step her limitations. The more she uses the corrosive chakra, the quicker that moment would come. Senya didn't care, she already lost what was precious to her and there was no future for her.

She always dreamed about living in a nice peaceful place, outside the village, with a man she would love and when they would get children, she would probably quit being a ninja. The thought about freeing Kage was also there, but she knew that with it, the beast would just attack Sangaku again and she´d do nothing than start another chain of hatred. There were many variations of her dream but one thing was always present.

Peace.

The Kage Jinchuriki was already tired from the hate and violence her prisoner filled her with and of what surrounded her. It was frightening to watch herself change… she never liked what she had been turning to be, but she had no other choice but to except and embrace it as her own.

Peace was the only thing that was on her mind as she drew the seal errands that no one ever thought about in their worst nightmares. To her they seemed to be… not the way to achieve peace, but something that was good, something that was right.

Her troubled mind was full of knowledge and she had the whole library to use. 2 months she spend studying and failing, but refused to give up. Sweat, blood and chakra burns didn't slowed her down nor made her to doubt in herself ever again. She did the right thing. Something that had to be done a long time ago.

With this thought, she drew the last errands with her blood on a single small and seemingly unimportant scroll that would be the only proof of a existence of such thing. No one stopped her, nor commented it. She was just left alone, as tradition asked it.

Slowly, but surely she was closing into herself, but she didn't care. Only few things mattered know.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

She yelled out, watching in fascination as the red errands of the blood seal appeared on the floor and a cloud of smoke followed shortly after. She should have been afraid, as everyone else was, but she wasn't. She just stared at the creature in front of herself and her stared back at her.

He growled deep and threathening, proving her that it was really him, making people shiver and the feeling of familiar dread filled everiones hearths. It was him all right, Senya knew it, as his rage only grew.

"You insolate Human! How dare you…!" but his threats didn't scare her, they just went through her and were lost in the winds.

"Shouldn't you be more… shadowy?" Kira blinked, unsure it that was even a word. She looked at his rich red fur in a dazed manor. Seemingly random black stripes made him look stunningly beautiful and just… right. For once, he looked as a wolf. Would he try, he would blend in perfectly in the mountains.

"Eh?" he grunted, confused by the tone of her voice as well as her chose of words. He was thinking about more… demanding approach from his tenant, know that he got him in an highly interesting situation.

Kage concentrated on the girls mind, as he had no use of his eyes. He was far from blind, but, to his kind eyesight was a waste of his time and efford. What he saw threw he left him stunned for the first time in his long life. He looked like…

"You really are Something, Senya-sama" He smirked, forgetting his worries and anger as he gave her a small, but big bow of his respect. No one ever did this. Her eyes went wide, but she was quick to bow low to him, her forehead touching the grass easily as she let her knees fall on the grass. It was a far cry from control, but it was just as the real thing. The girl was walking in unown territory.

´_Did he just… acknowledged me as his Master? Iie, I would never allow it. Rather Partners, filling up others holes, until we find our peace?_´ she thought to herself, to afraid to utter those words aloud.

´_Indeed_´ She heard him think, making her gasp silently in her bowed position. ´_Our fates are interlocked know, do not forget_´ he ended his thoughts, for only her to hear. She did not understand his words back then, but they would start making sense in years to come.

"I am nothing, when fighting for nothing, Kage-sama" she replied, accepting their Pact, unbroken as it was written in her blood and accepted by his chakra. She got her purpose, pure and right. She will die, not because of the hate, but because she was fulfilling their agreement, something that wasn't done since the dawn of time.

Kage disappeared in puff of smoke, the smirk never leaving his devious face. Senya was brought out from her daze as loud cheering sounds reached her ears. She brought her head up and saw her father with a face of approval, as he looked down upon her.

She had done something that no one was aver able to do. She didn't cared much what others thought, even as it were only words of praise and respect. She brought her attention to her newfound bond and kept it strong. But, she didn't forget about everyone else, keeping the close ties with her siblings, her brothers Takeo and Raidon, as strong as she was allowed to.

Her path toward the strength she desired had just begun. Getting Kage's acknowledgment was just a tiny step.

The two opposite sides became closer, forming a unique bond that the world had never seen before. Senya began to slowly understand him as he did her. She needed his strength as he needed her guidance. They were there for each other, as much as a demon and a human could possibly be. It was certainly a bond that they were both wiling to keep alive.

_'You could leave. You wouldn't be the first_´ His deep voice brought the 13 years old to the present.

´_Leave..._ ´ Senya took a deep breath that she let slowly out. The reason for her previous outburst was mearly a fluke, part of the drill, a secreet agreement onlý she and her father knew about. Long was the peace seaking child gone. She just... grew up.

´_So much eassier it would be to just leave_´Kage grumbled in displeasure. He liked his freedom very much, thank you. He did not look forward to another slumber. ´_It can´t be helped... I need to make a cower for us. It can´t go any differently_´. Senya signed.

It was better than to became that snakes object of interest.

* * *

It is done!. I always felt this chapter to be weird and I dídn´t liked the main characters name, so I changed that.  
After hearing Itachis theme song, I just feel in love with the name Senya. It actualy goes well with how her life will be. A hint: Senya means "many nights". I´ll stop with that ;).

Sorry for my gramar, it isn´t the best, but I try.

**Next time**: More secrets will be revield as Senya makes a decision that will change the course of her life. Where will she go? Loyalty and betrayal clash together in a neverending battle for dominance...


End file.
